


santa bring my baby back to me.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [16]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: I don't need a lot of presentsTo make my Christmas brightI just need my baby's armsWound around me tightOh oh Santa hear my pleaSanta bring my baby back to meThe Christmas tree is readyThe candles all aglowBut with my baby far awayWhat good is mistletoeOh oh Santa, hear my pleaSanta bring my baby back to meor:  Charles and Erik have history but are now apart.  Erik is far away and living a different life, but Charles gets a Christmas card out of the blue and things are suddenly changed.





	santa bring my baby back to me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> Day 13 prompt: A single person reacts to getting Christmas cards from married couples with pictures of them with their smiling children.
> 
> Day 13 title song: Santa Bring My Baby Back To Me by Elvis Presley

Charles looked at the envelope cautiously, taking in the gold seal on the back and the careful script on the front. The stamp was a Christmas themed one, a picture of a decorated tree and a snowman beside it, and it looked like a completely standard Christmas card, of which he'd received numerous ones already this season. The difference, however, was in the top left corner of the front of the envelope where the return address was written. The actual street and city he didn't pay attention to, but the name above them was stuck in his head and drawing up memories that he'd thought he'd forgotten.

The name was Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik had been the first real love affair Charles had ever had. They'd been at university together, Erik a friend of his roommate, and when they met, sparks flew instantly. Charles had been very comfortable with himself while Erik was doing this for the first time, but they'd eventually made it work and they were happy. Or, at least, Charles was happy. Erik, on the other hand, still questioned everything they were doing and upon graduation, Erik announced he was moving to Minneapolis to take a job and he made it very clear that Charles would not be coming with him. 

To say Charles was devastated would be the understatement of the millennium. 

Charles had begun to think that Erik was it. That he was the one. The man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. The man that he would love forever. But he knew he'd have to be patient with Erik. Knew that it would take time. But he'd never thought for a second that Erik would actually leave. Not for a single second.

He took a deep breath as he broke himself from his thoughts, turning the envelope over and sliding his pinky finger under the flap to break it open. He pulled out the card from inside and closed his eyes immediately. It was one of those photo cards that people were so into these days, a Christmas message at the bottom and a picture above it, and Charles opened his eyes again to look at the photo that was sure to break his heart. 

Erik was in the center, smiling that smile that had made Charles melt from the first moment he'd ever seen it. A little girl was to his left, a little boy to his right. Charles swallowed hard as he read the standard Christmas message at the bottom, taking in the names typed out there. The girl was Wanda, the boy Peter, and Charles sucked in a deep breath at the names.

Names that he and Erik had talked about in the past. 

Charles swallowed hard as he grabbed the envelope, ready to put the card back into it and then throw it away, when he realized there was something else inside of it. He pulled out the folded up piece of paper and turned it over and over in his hands, trying to decide if he actually wanted to read it or not. After several minutes, he began to unfold it, taking a deep breath as the scrawl that he would recognize in his sleep came into view. Erik had always been good at letters, leaving Charles romantic notes on the side table or on the counter, trying to let Charles know through written words the things that he couldn't voice. 

Charles was not prepared for what this letter may contain. 

Once the paper was unfolded, he set it down on the table and smoothed out the creases, trying to delay the moment when he actually read it for as long as he could. Eventually, he realized that his stalling was only preventing the inevitable and that it was better to do it quick, like ripping off a bandage. He took another deep breath and concentrated his eyes on the beginning of the letter, and then he began to read. 

_Charles,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I hope that you are also happy because the thing I wish most in the world is for you to be happy. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure you would be._

_You are probably wondering how I acquired your address and I will answer that for you. Hank gave it to me when I asked him for it, but only after I told him why it was I wanted it. He wanted to make sure I was genuine before I contacted you and I think I convinced him of that. There are so many things that I wish to tell you, but I promise I will not make this a very long letter._

_I wanted to introduce you to my children, which is part of why I sent the card. Wanda and Peter are twins, six-years-old, and the light in my life on dark days. And there have been a lot of dark days. Their mother died after a difficult childbirth and I have been raising them on my own their entire lives. I'd like to think I'm doing a good job, that my kids are kind and gentle and accepting of all people, but I worry every moment of every day that I'm not._

_Okay, time for the simple truth. The day I left for Minneapolis was the worst day of my life. Not because I was leaving New York, not because I was dreading the cold and the snow, not because I didn't think that the job I was taking wasn't the best fit for me. No, it was the worst day of my life because I left you behind. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life and I am not sure you realize that. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you don't realize a lot of things._

_Your smile is still what gets me through a bad day. The thought of your lips on my skin still sends shivers down my spine. Your laugh echoes through my ears every time I hear a joke that you would have liked. You are in my every thought, my every dream. There is not a single day that goes by when I do not wish you were by my side._

_I love you, Charles. And I did not realize how much I love you until I left. I should have told you this ages ago, but I felt like I had burned a bridge beyond repair. When I reached out to Hank, he told me that perhaps I haven't. If nothing else, Charles, I would like to regain the friendship that we had. I miss you more than words can possibly say. ___

_My phone number is written at the bottom of the page. I would love to hear from you, but only if you want. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything. If you don't call, I will understand completely. I know that I hurt you deeply, Charles. Hank said the correct way to describe it is that I destroyed you. I cannot even begin to apologize for that, but I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. I hope that there will be a time and a place where I can begin to make things up to you. I really do._

_Love,_  
_Erik_

Charles dropped the letter down onto the table and took a deep breath, blinking rapidly to try to keep his eyes from filling up his tears. That letter said what Charles had longed to hear since the moment Erik left the apartment that fateful day ten years earlier. Erik thought that was the worst day of his life. Erik thought going to Minneapolis had been a mistake. Erik thought that leaving New York was a mistake. 

Erik thought leaving Charles was the hardest thing he'd ever done. 

Charles took another deep breath before reaching for his phone, glancing at the number at the bottom before scrolling through his contacts and picking out a different one. He waited for the other end to pick up and when it did, he began to speak. “Why the fuck did you give him my address?” 

“Good evening to you too, Charles,” Hank said, slight static coming through with his voice. “And I gave Erik your address because he said what I needed to hear him say.” 

“And what, might I ask, was that?” 

“When he called he finally told me that there was no woman in his life, no mother to his children, which he said he would explain to you in the letter so I won't get into that. And he said that he had never mentioned it before because all of his friends seemed so happy with their marriages and families and he didn't want to bring anyone down. He then very poignantly explained that before the twins were born, he and Magda had agreed that it was time for him to stop living the lie that he had been living for years and for him to find what truly made him happy. He has had relationships with other men since, but he told me that with each one it became clear to him that the only thing that had ever made him truly happy was you.” 

Charles took in a shuddering breath. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Hank said, static echoing through the tiny speaker again. “I would not have given him your address if I didn't think he was genuine. I would not have put you through that. You've already been through hell, Charles. I think that Erik is trying to give you back heaven.” 

“So you think I should call him then?” 

“I think you should have called him before you called me,” Hank said. “So I'm going to hang up now and you're going to call him and that will be that.” 

“Hank, don't,” Charles got out before he heard the click, and he sighed heavily. 

Charles put the phone down and stood, heading to one of the cabinets and pulling out a bottle of scotch and a glass. He returned to the table and poured himself a glass, knocking it back quickly. Three glasses later, he reached for his phone and stared at the number on the page, punching it in via his keypad and then staring at the button that would connect the call. 

He didn't know how long he sat there before he pressed the button but press it he did, hitting the speakerphone button before setting the phone on the table and taking a deep breath. He poured himself another glass while the phone rang, and when it picked up, Charles's breath caught in his throat. 

“Hello?” came the voice of a little girl, and Charles immediately realized that this must be Wanda. 

“Hello,” Charles said quickly. “May I speak to Erik please?” 

“May I ask who is calling, please?” 

Charles just smiled at how polite Wanda was being. “Charles.” 

“Really?” Wanda asked, suddenly excited. “Charles from New York?” 

“That's me,” Charles said. “Charles from New York.” 

Wanda squealed and, in the background, Charles could hear a little boy ask why. His assumption that it was Peter was confirmed a moment later when he heard Wanda ask Peter to go find their father because he had a very important phone call. 

“Mister Charles,” Wanda said into the phone. “Peter is going to find Dad.” 

“Just Charles is fine,” he said. “No need for the mister part.” 

“Dad says it's not polite to assume that someone should just be called by their first name,” Wanda said simply. “Not unless they give you permission to do so.” 

“I am giving you permission to just call me Charles,” he said, smiling again. “And you are very polite, Wanda.” 

“You know my name?” 

“I just got a Christmas card. It said your name on it.” 

Charles could practically hear Wanda smile. “Charles, can I ask that you be nice to Daddy? He's been really sad lately.” 

“Don't worry,” Charles soothed. “I'm not going to be anything but nice.” 

“Wanda,” Charles could hear Erik say, “what are you doing answering the phone?” 

“Sorry, Daddy, but it's important,” Wanda said seriously. “It's Charles from New York.” 

Charles could hear something drop and then suddenly Erik was on the phone. “Charles?” 

“Hello, Erik.” 

“You actually called.” 

“I actually called,” Charles said, sipping at his scotch. 

“God, Charles, it's so good to hear your voice,” Erik said, sighing into the phone. “Give me a moment to get away from the children.” 

“Of course,” Charles said, taking a long sip from his glass. 

“Alright,” Erik said after a moment. “I've locked myself in the bedroom.” 

Charles laughed. “Do you do that often?” 

“Every time I need a break from them for five minutes,” Erik said, laughing as well. “I take it you received the card?” 

“I did, yes. Your children are beautiful.” 

“Thank you. I'm trying my best with them.” 

“Well, Wanda was very polite on the phone. Even called me Mister Charles.” 

Charles could practically hear Erik's smile. “Good. I've been trying to teach them manners. Some of their friends are so impolite.” 

“From my limited experience with them, I think you're doing just fine.” 

Erik took a deep breath. “Did you read the letter?” 

“I read the letter,” Charles said softly. “And then I talked to Hank.” 

“And?” 

Charles sighed heavily. “Why is it that you said what I wanted to hear ten years too late?” 

“I know,” Erik said softly. “I know it's too late. I know that we can never have what we had before. But I just had to say it.” 

“Erik,” Charles breathed out. “I understand. I really do. I've tried to move on too and it's never worked. Never. These last ten years have just made me love you more, no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I hated you.” 

Erik let out a strangled noise. “You still love me?” 

“I'm always going to love you, Erik,” Charles said, shaking his head. “And you know that.” 

“I'd really love to see you when we get to New York,” Erik said after a moment. “Maybe meet up for coffee or something.” 

“You're coming to New York?” 

“I guess Hank failed to mention that part,” Erik murmured. “I took a job in the city. It's time to get out of Minneapolis and return home.” 

Charles's breath caught in his throat. “When?” 

“We'll be there next week,” Erik said. “I'm still not sure where we're staying or anything. All of our friends have too small of an apartment for three of us to stay there and I'm not entirely sure I can afford a hotel in New York City until I find a place to live.” 

“Stay with me,” Charles said quickly. “I don't live in an apartment. I've got a big, empty house in Brooklyn that has plenty of room for the three of you.” 

“Charles,” Erik said. “You don't have to do this.” 

“Yeah, well, I want to,” Charles said, taking a deep breath. “It was different if you were going to be in Minneapolis, Erik. But if you're right here...” 

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” 

“We're going slowly. Very, very slowly. We're going to reestablish our friendship first. But if it turns into more like it did the last time, I will not be opposed to that.” 

“Charles, we were never just friends.” 

“And I don't suspect that will be the case this time, either,” Charles said, a smile on his face. “But I want it to be that way.” 

Erik sighed happily. “God, Charles, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Charles said, his smile turning into a grin. “Fuck, it feels good to say that again.” 

“Yeah, it really does,” Erik said, and Charles could hear a pounding at the door. “I'm sorry, Charles, but I need to go deal with the children.” 

“It's fine, Erik. Call me tomorrow and we'll work out the details of when you're going to be here. I'll even pick you up at the airport.” 

“Charles, you are being exceedingly kind. You really don't have to do this.” 

“Yes, I do,” Charles said firmly. “Also, you need to tell me what the children will want for Christmas. I'll need to get them some presents. Can't have them think that Santa didn't know they've moved.” 

Erik laughed. “That's been a big worry.” 

“I can imagine,” Charles said. “Go take care of them and we'll talk again tomorrow.” 

“Thank you for calling, Charles. I really mean that.” 

“Thank you for the card, Erik. I really mean that too.” 

They ended the conversation and Charles hung up the phone, tossing it onto the table and running his hands over his face. Erik really didn't deserve another chance, but he was getting one. Charles loved him too much not to. 

Charles stood up and walked out of the room, thinking about how that card was the best Christmas present he'd gotten in a very long time. 


End file.
